Implantable electronic stimulator devices, such as neuromuscular stimulation devices, have been disclosed for use in the treatment of various pelvic conditions, such as urinary incontinence, fecal incontinence and sexual dysfunction. Such devices generally include one or more electrodes that are coupled to a control unit by electrode leads. A stimulation therapy is applied to the tissue through the electrode leads to treat the condition of the patient. Exemplary implantable electronic stimulator devices and uses of the devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,991, 6,652,449, 6,712,772 and 6,862,480, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The electrode leads typically include a tissue anchor, such as a helical coil or mesh. The primary objective of the tissue anchor is to prevent migration of the electrode lead within the tissue of the patient, as such movement may adversely affect the stimulation therapy.